My Immortal Sister
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: Gaara's dad is an assassin and the redheaded teen assists him with his kills. Their next target...a pretty blonde boy Gaara's father missed to kill long ago... YAOI Gaanaru! Maybe chances of lemon
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I just happen to think up while listening to Evanescence's song My Immortal and just watching the movie Paranorman. Review positively if you liked the story or if you just felt like it. I have nothing more to say so...**

_The giggling and laughter of children filled the air. A young couple and their two twins ran and frolicked through a small, flower filled, field located in the very center of their most cherished local park. _

_"Don't go too far!" The redheaded mother yelled gleefully to her children as they ran toward a thick forest nearby._

_"We won't mother!" The two children said in unison._

_"And don't talk to any strangers!" The father yelled as he smiled. He turned to his wife, grinning. She returned his grin then playfully tugged on his blonde hair._

_"Hey Naruto, wanna go to the pond? We can catch froggies!" One of the two kids said. It was a little girl at the age of eight with long, spiky, blonde hair. She, along with her brother, also had three whisker like scars on her face and bright cerulean eyes._

_"Sure! Maybe we can find a purple froggy this time, huh Naruko!" The other child, Naruto, retorted. He was the same age as his sister, with most of the same features as her, although he had shorter blonde hair and his sister was slightly taller than he._

_The two twins ran to the pond, their hands tightly entwined. They rolled up their pants and sleeves and took off their shoes. The twins concentrated on searching for frogs hidden in the water and searching for a specific purple frog.__  
_

_"Do you think we'll ever find one?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure we will! If we keep trying. Believe it! Believe me!" Naruto grinned at his sister's encouragement and focused on their goal._

_Suddenly, the sky was littered with black clouds and everything was some shade of red. Naruto and his sister quickly ran to eachother. A dark figure rose from the pond, the water now gray and filled with dead lillypads and frogs._

_"Whats happening!" Naruto yelled. He cuddled close to his sister. They could here yells and thumping of feet against the ground. "MOTHER FATHER!"_

_The dark figure rapidly shot a hand out towards the two's parents and pulled them into the dead pond. The figure laughed and stretched its hand out to the children, victoriously snatching the blonde girls ankle._

_"No! Don't take her, PLEASE!" Naruto quickly caught his sister's hand before the figure could pull her in as well. They were both pulled into the pond, the two being seperated in the process._

_Naruto looked around under the water, seeing the figure with the rest of his unconscious family. They disappeared into darkness._

_Naruto screamed under the water, bubbles flowing out of his mouth, him slowly slipping away with his loved ones..._

_"Wake up." A voice called._

_"Wake up!" _

_"HEY WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

Naruto's eyes darted open, the first thing he sees being his sister.

_"Jeez, I've been trying to wake you up for minutes!"_ She said. Naruto sighed then looked at his clock that was sitting on a desk beside his bed. 7:30.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Naruto shot up out of bed and ran through his sister and into the bathroom.

_"That was rude you know!"_ She yelled. Naruto said nothing as he hurried to get ready for school. _"Fine, just ignore me like any other ghost."_

Naruto paused and looked at her. "You're not like any other ghost. You're different and that's what I love about you." She smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

_"You better hurry, you're already late."_ She said still hugging him. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head.

He quickly pulled away from her and ran over to his closet. He pulled out a long sleeved fishnet shirt, a short sleeved black tee, and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans then quickly slipped all them on.

He gathered his school bag and ran out the door.

"Oh kami oh kami oh kami! I'M SO LATE!" Naruto screamed as he ran.

...

He burst through the doors of the school and kept running towards his first class.

"Sorry I'm late late sir!" Naruto said to the teacher. He was in the middle of speaking when the blonde decided to barge in yelling, he wasn't very happy.

"Naruto, this is the last warning I'm giving you, if you come here late once more I'll have you suspended!" He growled. "Now go sit down!"

Naruto walked to his seat, in the way back of the class, no one there but him.

"Now as I was saying, students this is Gaara Sabaku, he just transferred from Suna so be nice!" Everyone nodded except for Naruto who had his face resting on the table. "Gaara I'm afraid you'll have to sit in the back with Naruto."

"That is fine." Gaara said, keeping his voice monotoned. He walked over and sat down next to the blonde. "The teacher doesn't like you much, I suppose."

Naruto looked at him questioningly. Like it wasn't obvious enough, no one liked Naruto. They all rejected him, though for a kinda good reason. Naruto would always talk to himself, whether it be alone or near other students. Hey, it's not his fault he could see his sister's apparition!

"No, he doesn't..." Class went on and Naruto just ignored the other being next to him.

...

_RING~ __RING~_

The bell rang and everyone darted out of the room with their books.

_Oh thank kami! _Naruto gathered his things and put them in his bright orange bag. The last class ended and he was about to walk out the door when he was tugged back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi yay new chapter!**

Naruto fell to the floor. He looked up to see who was gonna beat on him this time. It was...the new kid?

"Hello I'm Gaara, I just transferred here from-"

"Yeah yeah that's great and all but I got somewhere to be, thank you." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off then walked out of the room, not wanting to waste any time on going to detention and then finally, home.

_"That was kinda rude you know. He was just introducing himself. Go apologize to him now."_ His sister said as she stood outside the door. Naruto stopped and looked dully at her.

"Well I'm sorry! It's not like I don't have a detention to go to because of Kiba."

_"Go apologize now!" _

"But you know the other assholes in this damned school will only fill his head with those stupid rumors!"

_"I don't care! Now go apologize!"_ Naruto sighed and walked back to the redhead, who just witnessed the blonde talking to 'himself'.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really frustrated these days. You didn't deserve it, I'm sorry." Naruto looked at him with sincere regret. Gaara's lips twitched slightly, he never thought the blonde was this nice let alone cute.

"It's fine but why were you talking to yourself, and what did you mean by 'fill my head with rumors'?" Naruto bit his lip and shuffled his feet.

"Well, the other students don't really like me. They always spread rumors about me like...'I'm a devil worshipper' or 'I murdered people' and stuff like that. And when new kids like you come, I always try to make friends with them but then the rumors get to them and they get scared of me...but I've given up on making friends."

"...you don't scare me."

"I-i don't? Are you messing with me? Did the others make a bet with you to talk to me?"

"No they didn't." Gaara sighed and pulled Naruto toward the school exit. "Want a ride home?"

Naruto eyed the redhead suspiciously and nodded. "_Cool you made a friend! I'm so happy for you! He's hott too."_ His sister miraculously appeared, grinning. _"Maybe you can invite him over for dinner or something. Hang out ya know?"_

Naruto didn't answer her, he'd rather not risk a new friendship by making it look as if he's talking to himself again.

"By the way, you never answered my other question." Gaara stated, glancing at the blonde.

"O-oh. What question was that?" Naruto queried as he found the floor very interesting to look at.

"I asked why you were talking to yourself."

"Oh that um..." _Quick, think of a lie think of a lie think of a lie! _"...I have this weird second personality thing and I tend to fight with him a lot." Naruto scratched the back of his head. _He's never going to believe that you idiot! Well there's a possible chance! OH KAMI NOW I REALLY AM TALKING TO MYSELF! _Naruto thought, innerly pulling his hair.

Gaara studied the boy, it was obvious to him that he was lying. "Hn, you're lying but seeing as you don't want to tell truthfully about it, it must be personal."

_"Heh, nice save blondie!" _Naruko laughed. "_Hey next time he sees you talking to me tell him I'm the _air_!" _She laughed again. Naruto glared at her, his eye twitching.

"Shut up! You're blonde too baka!" Gaara raised an eyebrow at the yelling blonde. _Who the hell's he talking to?_

"When you're done talking to yourself, I'd like an answer." Gaara said, looking at the glaring blonde.

"Fine...answer for what exactly again?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I asked if you wanted a ride home." Gaara said frustratedly. _He's an idiot. _"Come on." He grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling him towards the school's exit.

"W-wait! I still have detention to go to." Naruto said, looking back to the other classrooms.

"Forget about it, just say you were showing me around." Gaara led Naruto out to the parking lot and toward his car.

"This..is your car!?" Naruto yelled slightly as he stared in awe at the dark red Ford Mustang GT.

"This is my car." Gaara unlocked the car and slid in. "So are you getting in or walking. Come on in, you know you wanna." The redhead smirked, starting up the engine and getting the blonde's attention again.

"O-oh, sorry." Naruto climbed into the car, a slight blush covering his face.

"So where do you live?" Gaara said driving slowly to the parking lot exit. Naruto answered his question and they drove off. The ride was quiet but Naruto could tell Gaara had some road rage seeing as he would clench the steering wheel from time to time.

_"Hey when we get home you should invite him in. Make him feel welcome, ya know?" _Naruko suggested, appearing in the back seat. Naruto nodded to her, but only a little bit.

When they pulled up the driveway, Naruto got out and fished for his keys in his backpack.

As he walked up to the door, Naruto asked, "Wanna come in?" With a nod, Gaara followed the blonde in. "Make yourself comfortable er whatever." Naruto said as he picked up clothing from the floor. The house was small and only consisted of a kitchen(2 the left of frntdoor), a living room(rite side of frntdoor), a bathroom(conected to livingroom), a main bedroom(a littl ways down from frntdoor to the left), and a guest room(across from main bedrm). And to Gaara it was actually quite homey.

"You live alone?" Gaara thought as he looked around, there weren't any signs of another being living there. He thought for sure he'd have at least a gaurdian but it seemed only the blonde lived there.

"Yeah, it gets pretty lonely sometimes though. I don't get much, or any, company." Naruto sat on the sofa, dropping the clothing, he had picked just up, to the floor again and kicking it under the sofa.

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, noticing the look Gaara was giving him. "I can put my stuff wherever I want so if you don't like it, then leave." Naruto pouted and turned his face away from Gaara childishly.

"Trust me, I could care less with what you do to your house." Gaara retorted. Naruto turned back to him and smiled. A thought then came to his head.

"So do you understand any of our math homework? Because I don't." Gaara sighed and took out his homework from his bag.

After an hour of Gaara wanting to choke the other male, he was finally done tutoring the idiot blonde. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket to check the time.

"I should probably get going. My father won't be very happy when I come home late." Gaara stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto questioned, standing up as well, his head tilted slightly. Gaara nodded and headed out the door.

**I just want you all to know that i'll probably be posting a ew chapter every week, if there isnt any casualties. Well, c u next week! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEHEE new chapter yay again! I no its early but so wat! I haven't anything else to say soo...**

_"Well that went well other than the fact you totally suck at math." _Naruko said after Gaara went out the door.

"It's not my fault the teachers don't explain well enough! But at least Gaara got me to understand it better." Naruto stuffed his homework back in his bag. He turned to his sister who grinned at him.

_"He's cute don't you think?"_ Naruto glared at her then stood up and went to his room.

_"Hey what ya doing? It's not bedtime yet." _Naruko said as she followed him in.

"I know it's not bedtime yet. I'm just calling Ghostbusters so they can take care of my little problem that's named Naruko." Naruto took his cellphone from his pocket and waved it at her playfully.

"I think I'll go get some groceries though. I'm running low on Ramen!" They laughed and grinned at each other. "Well I'll see you when I come back. Love you!"

...

"Did you find him?" Gaara's father asked as the young redhead walked through the door. Gaara threw his bag to the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I found him. He lives near the school, maybe about three blocks away." His father nodded and patted his head, much to Gaara's annoyance.

"Now that you've found him, make friends with the boy. Get him to trust you. Oh and can you pick up your brother, he's at the liquor store next to the market down town. I have another mission to complete."

Gaara groaned, "Why the hell do I have to pick him up?"

"Because I said so now get the hell out!" Gaara's father pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

"Fucking prick." Gaara murmured, heading back to his car.

...

Gaara drove through town, almost getting lost a few times but managed to find the liquor store. And his brother at the entrance with three packs of beer, one pack already half gone.

"Wait a sec here, I gotta get one more thing in there." Kankuro said, putting the beer packs in the back seat. Gaara growled and shifted the gear to park. As he sat there, he stared at the people coming out of the market in front of him. Women with full carts, families with a lot of bags too. He wondered how everyone could look so carefree and be so unaware of the terrible things happening right beneath their noses.

As he continued to stare, something caught his attention. It was familiar blonde hair, spiky and untamed connected to a whiskered tanned face. Gaara beeped the horn, getting the blonde to look over at him. Gaara smiled and waved and the blonde grinned and came walking over.

"Hi Gaara!" Naruto's grin, if possible, grew larger, his cerulean eyes shining with happiness. Gaara couldn't take his gaze away from those eyes, getting lost in the two beautiful pools of blue.

"Um w-what are you doing here?" Gaara queried, cursing himself for stuttering like some fool.

"Duh I'm getting groceries. Where else would I get them if not here?" Naruto said, cocking his head. Gaara shrugged and looked back at the liquor store entrance. "Hey...what are you doing here?"

Gaara growled, making Naruto flinch back. Gaara saw this and a pang of guilt passed through him. He deeply sighed, calming himself before answering the other's question. "I'm just here to pick up my brother. And right now he's taking forever."

Naruto nodded in understandment. "Well I should probably get home now..."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning?" Gaara offered. Naruto grinned, agreeing with him and started walking across the road. Naruto turned back once more to wave, when a car came. The car immediatly came to a screeching stop in front of Naruto, causing the other car behind it to come crashing into it.(car that almost hit naru)

Gaara's eyes were wide. He didn't know why but the image of a lifeless Naruto made Gaara's heart stop. He started to panic, he quickly got out of the car rushing over to the blonde.

Naruto was frozen in shock, staring at the car in front with wide eyes, his body stiff. A large muscular man got out of the car and started yelling at Naruto.

"You fucking brat! Watch where you're fucking going! I oughta beat the shit out of you!" The seething man walked up to the blonde grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling back his fist.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I did-didn't mean t-to!" Naruto had tears pouring out of his eyes, his body now trembling with fear.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO?!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the coming punch. After a few seconds, the punch never came. Naruto peeked his eyes open but slowly they got wider.

Gaara was standing before him, the man's fist in his hand. Gaara clenched the man's hand, a loud cracking sound could be heard. The man pulled his hand away and stumbled backwards. "Fucking prick!" The man yelled.

"Don't even lay one fucking finger on him." Gaara growled, glaring at the man. The man quickly ran to his car and sped off. Naruto stared at the redhead an odd feeling passing through him. He wanted to thank him but he also wanted to be more than just a simple thanks.

Gaara turned to him, gazed up and down the smaller's body making sure he wasn't hurt. Naruto followed his gaze, blushing when he figured out Gaara was searching his body for any injuries.

"G-Gaara..." Gaara pulled his head up from Naruto's body, staring into the blonde's eyes. He had a tugging urge to do something but he didn't know what that something was. "Th-thank you Gaara." Naruto embraced Gaara, wrapping his arms around the redhead's chest.

**Yaaay chapter 3 is doooone! Chaptr 4 here i come! Hope u liked it. There will probably be some filler chapters 'bout Gaara and Naru's growing friendship/love so...yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiyaaa! New chapter yaay! So yeah...**

Gaara's P.O.V.

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster. Naruto was...hugging me! No one ever hugs me! Well..not unless he or she wants a good punch to the head. Though, Naruto felt warm. Like sitting in front of a lit fireplace in the winter.

I didn't know what to do, I've never felt this way with anyone before. Is this what people call friendship? Or at least the feeling of it. I guess so...

"You okay?" I asked. My concern growing deeper as Naruto just stared at me silently. He then quickly blinked a few times and nodded slowly.

"Hey Gaara whaterya doin over there?!" I turned around to see my brother partially drunk and waving lazily at me.

Normal P.O.V.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the redhead before him. It was like he under some sort of hypnotic spell. Though, that spell soon ended when he realized Gaara had said something to him. He nodded his head slowly, not really knowing what Gaara had said to him. A slurred voice called out and Naruto looked over to see a brunette beside Gaara's car.

"Would you fucking wait a sec.!" Gaara yelled at the other man but when he turned back to the blonde his voice was as sweet as honey (AU. scary right!?). "Hey Naruto, do you want a ride home? I mean, you _were_ almost killed!" Naruto heard a faint amount of concern in Gaara's voice. Feeling guilty of having caused Gaara to worry, Naruto hesitantly shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Gaara gave a displeased look. "Naruto I'm not having you walk home alone, and with all those grocery bags too. So either you get in the car or I force you in." Naruto pouted at Gaara then walked over to his car.

"Kankuro get in back." Gaara said, putting Naruto's groceries in the trunk.

"W-whaaat! Why can't blondie gedin dere?"

"Because he's not drunk and a stupid ass. Get in." Gaara closed the trunk and opened the door on the passenger's side. He moved the front seat and pushed Kankuro to the back. Gaara moved the front seat to its original placement and moved aside.

"Naruto..." Gaara said, making a hand gesture for the blonde to get in. After he settled himself in, Gaara closed the door for him, politely. Gaara soon after got in and drove to Naruto's house.

The drive was quiet. Well...for the two in the front at least. Kankuro was still drunk and babbling away about pina coladas. Suddenly he stopped talking all together. His eyes were on a car that seemed as though was just in an accident. The side of the car all bent and a door no longer there but on the ground, littered with broken glass.

The traffic was jammed due to the accident so they were waiting in a long line of cars. Just as they began moving again, Kankuro stuck his head out Gaara's window as screamed, "I HOPE YOU HAVE STATEFARM!"

Gaara stopped the car with a jerk, and turned around to punch the drunk on his head. "You moron!" He shouted. Naruto sunk in the seat, seeing the people around them start to stare.

Naruko, who miraculously popped up in the back, again, laughed hysterically. _"Oh god...th-that..was priceless!"_

Naruto glared at her, not thinking this whole predicament was even close to funny. It only reminded him of the stares he got when at school, stares full of hatred and bitterness. Naruko stopped laughing when she saw the look on her brother's face. She apologized and left him be, fading away.

"sorry 'bout that. Even when he's not drunk, though, he's a complete idiot." Gaara spoke as he got the car moving again. Naruto forced a smile on his face.

"It's fine reall-"

"Don't give me any of your fake smiles. You don't have to pretend to be alright. It's obvious you were upset." Gaara glanced at him. "And it's just plain rude."

Naruto stared at him. No one has ever been able to see through his masks, not even his own, dead, sister. Naruto looked away from the redhead and instead focused his gaze on his lap. "I'm sorry."

Gaara pulled up in the blonde's driveway and turned to him. "It's okay, I forgive you. Want some help with the groceries?"

"No thank you, I can do things on my own." Naruto said, getting out of the car and grabbing his bags from the trunk.

"You can do things on your own,huh? Like what, almost getting hit by a car?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He really wanted to just punch the redhead then and there.

"Do you want me to fuck up your car? Because if you keep saying smart ass things like that, then you'll get your wish." Naruto snapped at him. Kankuro laughed loudly.

"I like this kid!" Naruto smiled at the brunette then glared at Gaara, who just smirked.

"I do too." Gaara winked at him playfully, making the blonde blush. "I'll see you again tomorrow Naruto. Goodnight."

Gaara backed out of the driveway and drove off, waving at the blonde before doing so.

Naruto sighed deeply as he watched the car turn a corner and disappear. He had to admit, Gaara was hot, and a nice guy. Someone Naruto wouldn't mind dating. '_I wonder if he'd go for a guy like me.' _He thought but then shook that out of his head. '_He seems straight though.'_

Naruto shrugged and went inside to put away his groceries and get ready for bed.

As he climbed into bed, he couldn't help but think of Gaara. The redhead was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. And...he liked it.

_"Goodnight Naru. I'll try and wake you up earlier tomorrow, okay?"_ Naruko whispered. She kissed his forehead and sat on the floor to watch over him as the night went on.

"Okay...night." Naruto dozed off, the nightmares he had being replaced by a male red hair and light green eyes.

* * *

**So... Whacha think? Good bad? Tell meeeee!**

**Naruko: i barely have any parts! Wat the hell?!**

**Me: heh heh sorry 'bout that. i promise you'll get more parts later, k?**

**Naruko: -.- fine! **

**Me: okay now that that's settled, lets get on with the story. Naruto and Sexy- i mean Gaara need to become close friends and have fluffy time!**

**Naruko: so you think Gaara's sexy eeeey?! ',:) **

**Me: o.o uuuh...Wait... Who wouldn't!? He's one of the most sexiest guys _in_ Naruto! ...that sounded dirty in a way. MOVING ON NOW!**

**Naruko: ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okie dokie I'm back wit ma new chaptr! Srry i was a little late.**

**Ekaterina(an oc i made up that has a totally opposite personality when compared to mine,tho we have some similarities like being a smartass sometimes): Obviously.**

**Shut up Eka!**

**Eka: im just saying that its pret-**

**On with the fic!**

**Eka: HEY!**

It was 6:00 in the morning and Naruko was sitting in Naruto's room. She was bored all night, as her brother was sleeping, because, well duh, ghosts couldn't sleep. God she hated being dead! She just roamed around a little, watched her brother sleep, or even went outside to scare the neighbor's cat that would scurry around their lawn. Even all that didn't keep her entertained and she sure as hell wouldn't go visit the underworld. There were way too many dead people who did nothing but moan and groan. Unlike them, she didn't forget what living was like.

Naruko looked at the clock on Naruto's desk. 7:00, time to wake him up. She shook him a couple times only for him to mumble and turn over so that his back was facing her. She growled then took a hold of the blankets covering him, and tugged them off.

_"GET UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"_ Naruto yelped and fell out of his bed. He sat up from the floor and gave an annoyed look to Naruko.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, the annoyed face turning to one of confusion. Naruko explained how he wouldn't get up and how she got frustrated because of that.

"Oh..sorry. I was having a...nice..dream about urm..."

Naruko smirked and finished his sentence before he could. _"About Gaara~! So was it a wet~ dream?"_

Naruto's face went red and he grabbed his pillow off the bed and threw it at her, though it went right through her. He mumbled something under his breath and got up to take a shower and dress for school.

...

Naruto ran through the school halls, Naruko floating right behind him. Somehow he managed to be late even though he was woken up early enough. He finally made it to class and ran in, the teacher, thankfully, wasn't there. He spotted Gaara in the back, reading a book, sitting next to where he would usually sit.

Gaara looked up from his book and waved over to Naruto. The blonde smiled and walked over to sit down.

"Hey G-"

"NARUTO!" Someone called from the other side of the classroom. Naruto turned to see it was Kiba walking toward him. Naruto bit his lip nervously.

"Oh h-hi Kiba." As said brunette got closer, Naruto kept backing up, the wall behind him getting nearer and nearer. The kids in the classroom were smiling with glee, thinking that the freak of the school was finally going to get some sense beaten into him.

"Naruto," _Oh great, here comes the beat down. Can't I ever get a break? _Naruto thought, _here it comes... "_Naruto, I just wanted to say sorry..for..you know, what happened yesterday."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait...you're apologizing? How come?" Kiba shuffled his feet and glanced at Gaara, the redhead glaring at him. Kiba gulped and answered Naruto.

"I just um..came to my senses and realized picking on you was wrong."

"Oh okay then, I forgive you." Naruto said with a smile growing on his face. Kiba smiled back at him and silently walked back to his seat. Naruko suddenly appeared behind the brunette. She picked up some kid's book from the desk behind them and hit Kiba on the head with it. And surprizingly, no one saw that, but the two males in the back.

"What the hell!?" Kiba shouted. He turned around to face the person behind him and the two started fighting. Naruko laughed and went back to her brother.

"Did you just see that too?" Gaara questioned, refering to the floating book that just hit the brunette.

"Yeah." Naruto stated bluntly. Naruko grinned at him and he grinned right back at her. "Nice. You should do that to all the assholes in this school."

_"I know right! So should I let him see me or just let him freak out?"_ Naruko asked, pointing to Gaara who looked like he was about to freak the hell out. Naruto nodded to her. She went over and poked the redhead on the forehead. He blinked a couple times before his eyes widened. Naruko, you see, had the ability of deciding whether or not to have others, besides Naruto, see her. All she had to do was touch the person on the head and willingly want them to see her.

"Who's she?" Gaara questioned, staring at the blonde haired girl.

"Oh she's my sister, the one I talk to and everyone thinks I'm crazy because she's dead and no one else can see her but me and now you." He explained.

"So she's...a ghost?" Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow at Naruto.

_"Yup! That's exactly what I am! I died many years ago yet I still want to take care of my little Naruto."_ Naruko said, hugging her little brother, his cheeks a bright red color. She let Naruto go and looked back to Gaara. "Your reaction wasn't quite what I expected though."

Gaara smirked at her and spoke back to her in an almost flirtatious manner. "Oh really now? Did you expect me to scream and cower in fear?"

"Actually, yes, yes I did." Gaara smiled at her and she grinned back while Naruto, who they both forgot about, watched them interact, a sad frown on his face. The two chatted for a while and Naruto couldn't help but have his sadness replaced with jealousy.

The teacher arrived minutes later telling everybody to quiet down and pull out their books. They all did so and Naruto felt some relief, Gaara and Naruko had finally stopped talking. Maybe, Naruto hoped, Gaara would pay a little more attention to him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, im just gonna thank all the peeps who like ma stories and review telling me they want me to keep goin!**

**i also want to mention that just a while ago, thank you though, marshal lee 1091 told me to 'hurry'! Okaaay okaaay! On w/ the story!**

**WARNING RATING MAY ESCALATE! **

Naruto sighed, it was lunch time and he and Gaara were sitting in the cafeteria at a small table in the back. Though, there was one little problem, for Naruto at least, Gaara and Naruko were still talking and totally forgetting about the blonde boy beside them.

Naruto was quite surprised no one saw the redhead "talking to himself". He poked at his food, his face in an angry pout. WOAH! What the hell?! Naruto stared wide eyed at his food, he could of sworn it just moved!

He pushed the tray away from him, leaning away from it just in case it tried to jump at him or something. After a moment of glaring at the tray, he relaxed, nope it wasn't gonna jump at him anytime soon.

He looked back to the redhead and his sister. Still. Talking. He roughly planted his face down on the table, why won't they shut up or at _least_ look at him? He pulled his face up and grabbed his tray, walking over to the trash barrel. He, of course, made sure to keep the tray a safe distance away from his body before dumping into the barrel. He glanced at the two still talking, they hadn't even noticed he had left. Wonderful.

The blonde walked to the bathroom, once in he went to the urinal and peed. He pulled his pants and boxers back up and washed his hands. He gazed at himself in the mirror wondering why he wasn't born a girl and pretty like his sister. Or at least like someone Gaara would be attracted to.

In that moment a group of five boys came in, laughing. One looked at Naruto and grinned evilly. He nudged one of the other boys and motioned his head towards me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Said the boy who first saw the blonde, he appeared to be the leader of the group. "It's the freak of the school!"

They all laughed loudly. "Hey, there's a rumor goin 'round school tellin you let guys fuck you for cheap. It must be true, I mean, just look at you're clothes, slut!"

Naruto looked down at his attire. _I don't look THAT slutty, do I... _He thought sadly to himself. He was wearing a pair of black lowcut jeans with a long chain attached to them, a long sleeve mesh shirt that was a little over his pants line and showed his spiral tattoo, and a zipped sleeveless orange jacket that went a couple inches past his chest. Naruto frowned, this was just how he dressed sometimes, he couldn't help it. _  
_

The group leader laughed and started advancing towards Naruto.

...

"-yeah and the underworld isn't so great, everyone there are sooo annoying!" Naruko exasperated. Gaara gave a small smile at her and told her to continue. "Seriously, all they do is mooaan and grooaan! Jeez, it's like I'm the only one, who used to be there, who actually knew what living was like, even after death! Even Naruto knows this cause I told him, isn't that right Naru-" She looked to where the blonde boy was previously.

"Where the hell id he go?" She looked around the cafeteria, searching for him. Gaara searched as well, he almost slapped himself for ignoring the blonde for his ghost sister. _Stick to the plan, Gaara! Stick! To! The plan! _He scolded himself.

"I'll check the bathroom, you try somewhere else, maybe the classrooms." She nodded and they both exited the cafe, going in separate direction.

As Gaara neared the bathroom, he could hear faint laughing of several boys. He ran to the small room. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he quickly backed away and roughly kicked it open.

...

XXXXESCALATE PARTXXXX

Naruto backed away from the boy getting near to him. The boy smirked and looked back to the others behind him.

"Hold him down for me, on his hands and knees. I need a good fuck." The others laughed and did what they were told. Naruto struggled to get loose from their grasp but he eventually ended up being pinned to the floor in the position the group leader wanted him to be in, four of the boys pinning each of his elbows and knees to the floor.

"So, Naruto, how much will it cost? Is five good enough?" He laughed, undoing his pants zipper and button. He stalked toward Naruto, who had tears streaming down his face. He undid Naruto's pants, pulled them down, along with his boxers, and tugged them off, throwing them in a random direction. Having the boys move their hands slightly for him to do so.

The leader dropped to his knees and positioned his cock at the blonde's ass. The bathroom door suddenly shook, the group looking to the door before the leader told them to ignore it. Naruto felt so disgusting and weak, like he hadn't showered in weeks and his arms nothing but bones. He was ready to vomit when he felt the leader's member poke at his rear.

He heard a loud bang from behind him.

...

Naruko searched through the halls, going into room after room. She couldn't find her little brother anywhere, she even check the janitors closet and other bathrooms nearby. She felt guilty, she ignored her most precious person. All she wanted to do at that time was find and hold her brother and apologize to him more times than she could count.

She searched some more and began to worry. _What if something happened to him? Oh God do I hope Gaara found him!_

_..._

At the disturbing scene before him, Gaara saw red. He pulled the boy away from the blonde, punching the boy across his face with monstrous strength. After his fist came into contact with the boy's face, the boy fell unconscious.

"Pitiful!" He growled. The boys holding Naruto down quickly let go and ran to their leader. They looked at Gaara and glared. Gaara snorted and glared back at them ten times worse. Their eyes widened in fear.

"If you don't leave now, you'll all end up like your friend!" He growled again. The boy ook a hold of their leader and bolted out the door. Gaara turned to Naruto. The blonde sat on the floor crisscrossed, hands covering his groin, tears still pouring from his eyes.

The redhead walked to Naruto, sitting next to him, his eyes half lidded and his lips turned downward a bit. He embraced the blonde and whispered softly to him.

"Shhh...it's okay..they're gone now." Gaara petted his hair. "Naru..I'm here..no one will try to hurt you again."

Gaara gently pulled the small blonde into his lap, not caring about his lack of lower body attire. When he comfortably settled the blonde in he wrapped his arms around him tightly, and to his surprise the blonde leaned into his embrace. Gaara's stomach started to flutter and his cheeks slowly turning a light shade of pink. He took one hand away from Naruto and pressed it against his chest. _What is this? My heart..it's beating so fast. What is this feeling that's welling up inside me?_

**I know, im mean! But wait! What's this? Gaara's..._feeling? *gasp* LOL JK! Next chaptr hopefully put up soon!_**

**Dee(another personality i created who's a boy and is way perverted): WHAT?! NO SEX!? If _I_ were in this fic and had the blonde to myself, i would have claimed him!**

**Me: -.- dude...he almost got raped...**

**Dee: AND?**

**Me: ...douche.**

**oh ya forgot to describe Ekaterina and Dee! Eka has ankle length neon pink hair pulled back in a high ponytail**** and is quite the fashionista! Dee...well he's a pervert but not a SUPER perv like Jiraiya but still pervy and has short spikey black hair with a patch of red in the front! Btw, they also are kind not so smart.**

**Eka and Dee: HEY!**


End file.
